As is known in the art, one of the ways of unloading the dough envisaged for some types of kneading machines contemplates taking the tank out of the machine and then turning it over so that the dough can drop out of the tank by gravity. Overturning is carried out above conveyor means designed to carry the dough prepared to subsequent treatment and/or handling stations, for example a line for baking of the dough or else a packaging line.